


Walk in my shoes

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Inktober 2020, Siblings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: It is one thing to take responsibility for a whole fraction of downworlders but it’s a whole other thing to follow into the much bigger footsteps of your father by doing so.Twentyninth Day of Inktober (Shoes)
Relationships: Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Walk in my shoes

It is one thing to take responsibility for a whole fraction of downworlders but it’s a whole other thing to follow into the much bigger footsteps of your father by doing so.

Max was unbelievably stressed about this, no matter how much his fathers reassured him and no matter how much Rafael was cheering him on from the sidelines he couldn’t help but have doubts.

He had faith in his magical abilities but he was afraid he’d never step out of the massive shadow his father had created during his time as High Warlock of Brooklyn. Other warlock’s don’t take him seriously already because of his young appearance. He stopped aging before he was through puberty properly. The fact alone that Max had managed to have his magic under such strong control, that he appeared this young should be reason enough for the other warlocks to respect him, but sadly few of them realized how tightly knit control and age are.

Now he was sitting here at the bar of Rafael’s seelie girlfriend, drowning in his thoughts, waiting for his brother to finally arrive. Max didn’t know why Rafael had insisted on this meeting a week before he would be appointed. Max had way too many preparations to take care of and Rafael knew it. But Max would do everything for Rafe, even hang out at a bar that didn’t serve him alcohol for ‘appearance’s sake’.

\---

Max finally left the bar long after midnight. He felt positively elated. No one could pick him up like Rafe. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Sure they didn’t let him order any but disguising alcohol as soda was one of the easiest tricks in the book and his father had taught Max well.

When Max stumbled into his own apartment exhausted from the day he had the time to reflect on his evening and he felt immensely better already. Rafe had gone through the same before him. He had mastered the same challenges that Max had yet to face but seeing how his brother had succeeded had made him feel better about himself. He wasn’t as nervous of next week as he had been before tonight.

They might have big boots to fill, but the Lightwood-Bane siblings had each others’ backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it.


End file.
